Wolke der Dunkelheit
180px|right|Die Wolke der Dunkelheit (Artwork von Yoshitaka Amano) Die Wolke der Dunkelheit (jap. 暗闇の雲, Kurayami no Kumo, wörtl. Die dunkle Wolke) ist die Hauptantagonistin von Final Fantasy III. Obwohl sie der finale Boss des Spiels ist, taucht sie erst gegen Ende der Handlung auf. Außerdem bezeichnet sie sich selbst stets im Plural: sie benutzt "Wir" anstatt "Ich". In Dissidia Final Fantasy wird diese Angewohnheit erklärt; ihre Tentakel, die sie begleiten, sollen angeblich einen eigenen Charakter besitzen und deshalb spricht die Wolke der Dunkelheit immer von allen dreien. Ihre Funktion ist die einer resultierenden Variable in einer Ungleichung zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit. Sollten diese beiden Gegenpole aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten, so erscheint die Wolke der Dunkelheit und löscht beide Seiten aus, wodurch ein Normalzustand wieder erreicht werden würde. Ziel der Krieger des Lichts ist es folglich, die Wolke zu stoppen und dennoch das Gleichgewicht aufrechtzuerhalten. Handlung Das Erscheinen der Wolke wird als ein zyklisches Ereignis dargestellt, welches in regelmäßigen Abständen passiert und aus einer Ungleichheit von Licht und Schatten erklärt wird. Licht und Dunkelheit ziehen sich an und stoßen sich ab, in einer Koexistenz, in einem unsicheren Gleichgewicht. Wo sie sich berühren, lösen sie sich auf und die Leere bleibt zurück, aus der das gesamte Universum entstand und in das es auch eines Tages zurückkehren wird. 1000 Jahre vor Beginn des Spiels erschien sie bereits schon einmal und wurde von den Kriegern der Dunkelheit bezwungen und eigedämmt, als das Licht die Überhand gegen die Dunkelheit zu erlangen drohte. Heute kehrt sich das Verhältnis von Licht und Schatten um und die Dunkelheit droht das Licht zu verschlingen. Auslöser und in gewisser Weise auch Beschwörer der Wolke der Dunkelheit ist Xande, der aus Eifersucht gegen seine einstigen Lehrlingskollegen Doga und Unei die Zeit stillstehen lässt. Im Idealzustand halten die vier Kristalle des Windes, Feuers, Wassers und der Erde das Gleichgewicht zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit aufrecht, aber als Xande den Fluss der Zeit unterbrach, wurde das Licht von zweien dieser Kristalle versiegelt, wodurch Licht und Dunkel aus dem Gleichgewicht gerieten und die Wolke der Dunkelheit gebaren. Die Wolke versuchte die verbleibenden beiden Kristalle zu versiegeln, die sich auf dem Schwebenden Kontinent befinden. Sie löst das große Erdbeben zu Beginn des Spiels aus, was den Schwebenden Kontinent beinahe zur Oberflächenwelt zieht, und wodurch Luneth in die Altarhöhle stürzt und somit die ersten Schritte seines Abenteuers beginnen kann. Die Krieger des Lichts finden und bekämpfen Xande, doch er weiß mittlerweile selbst von der Wolke und räumt den Kriegern keine Chancen gegen sie ein, bevor er stirbt. Gleich darauf erscheint die Wolke selbst und will die Welt der Leere zuführen und somit Licht und Schatten ins Nichts stürzen. Sie erkennt die Stärke der Krieger des Lichts und bekämpft sie. Nach kurzer Kampfdauer verwendet sie ihre signifikante Attacke Partikelstrahl und löscht die Krieger damit aus, jedoch werden sie von den spirituellen Energien von Doga und Unei wiederbelebt. Die Krieger reisen in die Welt der Dunkelheit und treffen hier sowohl auf die vier Kristalle der dunklen Welt als auch auf die vier Krieger der Dunkelheit. Sie erklären die Zusammenhänge zwischen Licht und Schatten, den Kristallen der Elemente, dem Nichts und der Wolke der Dunkelheit. Das einzige, was der Leere widerstehen könne, sei die Hoffnung. Die Zeit der Leere sei noch nicht gekommen, solange noch Hoffnung in den beiden Welten existiere, weswegen also die Krieger beider Seiten zusammenarbeiten müssen. Im finalen Gefecht kämpfen die Krieger des Lichts gegen die Wolke, nachdem die Krieger der Dunkelheit ihre Elementkristalle gebrochen hatten und die Wolke dadurch verwundbar gemacht haben. Das Vernichten der Wolke sorgt für die sich erneut einstellende, aber letztlich nur vorläufige Balance der beiden Welten, denn ihrer Natur gemäß wird sie in einem weiteren Zyklus von Licht und Schatten erneut in Erscheinung treten. Kampf Die Wolke der Dunkelheit wird am Ende der Spielhandlung als finaler Bossgegner bekämpft. Andere Auftritte left|150px Dissidia Final Fantasy Hauptartikel: Wolke der Dunkelheit (Dissidia) In Dissidia steht die Wolke der Dunkelheit auf der Seite von Chaos und versucht zusammen mit Kuja, Exdeath und Kefka Palazzo die Welt ins Nichts zu stürzen. Dabei verkörpert sie die Gegenspielerin des namenlosen Zwiebelritters. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Die Wolke der Dunkelheit ist auch im Nachfolger Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy vertreten. Ihr Gegenstück hier ist nicht nur der Zwiebelritter, sondern zusätzlich auch Laguna. Galerie Trivia *An einer einzigen Stelle spricht sie tatsächlich von sich in der Ich-Form. Nachdem sie von den Kriegern der Dunkelheit attackiert wurde und dadurch überhaupt erst verwundbar wurde, sagt sie: „Ihr erschöpft meine Geduld.“ *Die Kampfmusik während der letzten Konfrontation in der DS-Version des Spiels ist eine Hommage an die 8-Bit-Fassung, da sie als einziges Musikstück nahezu unüberarbeitet geblieben ist. Kategorie:Charakter (FFIII)